


The Double Murder-Suicide

by LilMxPlagueRat



Series: Misadventures Of John And Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chickens, Drabble, Easter, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, possible two-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMxPlagueRat/pseuds/LilMxPlagueRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock upsets John at Easter<br/>(Title barely has anything to do with the fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Double Murder-Suicide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arrowsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsbane/gifts).



> A small drabble based on a conversation between me and SophiaConrad

“John?” Sherlock called from the doorway, “Are you coming or not?”

“…”

“Oh for god sakes John, how can you still be mad at me when there is a double Murder-Suicide to get to?” The detective asked as he folded his scarf.

“You blew up a little baby chick, Sherlock!” John replied throwing his hands up in the air with frustration.

“I didn’t mean for it to explode, I was only trying to cut it in half!” Sherlock pulled on his trench coat and headed for the door, “So are you coming or not? If not I need to mentally prepare myself for facing Anderson.”

“Cutting it in half is bad enough!” John yelled. “It was my little chick!”

“Oh for heaven’s sakes John it was a bit of chocolate,” Sherlock sighed growing tired of the argument; he wanted to get to the crime scene.

“It was my last one Sherlock!”

“I will buy you some more on the way home if it means that much to you. Now are you coming or not?”

Perking up at the promise of more chocolate John replied, “Of course, there is a double Murder-Suicide, you couldn't pay me to stay at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there is enough reviews wanting it I have a plan for a bit of fluffy Johnlock for after they get back, so review if you would like to see it. I will move the rating up if I add the Johnlock


End file.
